The Light of love
by Hanabi Midori
Summary: its about an angel that in love with a knight will they be together or not Warning kyouten genderbent


**This story is about an angel that in love with a knight, will they be together or not? Warning, Kyouten, Gender bent**

**Actually I get this idea from a picture in my tumblr**

**Enjoy**

…

**We all know that angels and human cannot love each other. But there is a legend about the forbidden love that is together.**

Once upon a time, in the heaven there where all the holy souls live, there was an angel named Tenma, she is a cheerful angel that always bring happiness in the heaven. People called her as "the wind of miracles"

**Tenma's POV**

When I looking at the clouds, I was thinking. _What will it feel to be in love_?" "**Tenma" **then a voice wake me up from my Trans. I turn my back and saw my friend Aoi. She is wearing a pale blue one-piece dress and has a wing-shaped pendant."**Aoi, what are you doing here?" **I asked. **"Well I was looking for you of course. What's got into you Tenma? " **She asks.** "Well, I was thinking, what would it feel to be in love? Because I feel like I lost something in my life."** I turn my head and saw Aoi like holding her laugh.**"Pffft, hahaha. Why you say like that Tenma? It's like you are in love or something"** I suddenly blush in bright pink."**Well, I don't know but,** **my heartfelt nervous"** I said to her.** "Oh…ok I have things to do .Bye." **After she left, I look at the sky and quietly speak to the wind. _Dear god, why I felt like this?_ And I left the sky.

**Kyousuke POV**

In a city of Inazuma region, there was a boy named Kyousuke. He is a first class knight in the castle. Everybody talking about him. He is a bit cool. They sometimes called him "the dark knight"3

When I was practicing my sword, I heard the voice **"tough day huh**?" the voice said I turn around and saw my senior, minamisawa.** "Indeed, plus what do you want, minamisawa-san? **I said coldly**. "well just checking a few things before I leave. I see that you love to play sword huh? **I just smirk and then silence filled the room**. "Minamisawa-san, how do you know that you are falling in love?" **I asked** "well, you heart will beating faster than usual and you feel nervous when you are in front of your love ones. Why you ask me this? Don't tell me that you are in love. "**I suddenly blush faintly** "I am not!" **silence surrounding theroom again**. "Well then, I better am leaving for now. Bye." **And after minamisawa left the room I look at the sky and quietly speak**…**_.Dear god, what is love anyway. _And then I left the room.

**Normal POV**

Now Tenma is rounding around the village in her metamorphisms mode (which is actually human disguise). Well it sure a sunny day to go for awalk. **"what refreshing day to go to the park."** She said to herself, smiling. Little that she knows that Kyousuke was also walking around the park._ Everything just the same like always..._ well you can guess it is Kyousuke speak in his mind. Suddenly, they accidently bumped to each other.** "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going"** Tenma said it **"you should look where you walking-"** Kyousuke couldn't finishing his sentence because he surprised that the person that bumped to him is a girl that wearing a beautiful light blue dress that has a star shaped pattern, her brown coloured hair reached her waist and has some kind of swirl on top. Her eyes has beautiful greyish blue colour. He felt that his heart skips a beat. **"Oh, I never saw you before in this** **town.** **Are you new here?"** Kyousuke asked. **"Well, yes I am. I never seen a village that is very beautiful-oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell my name. Hehe, my name is Tenma, Matsukaze Tenma. Nice to meet you, sir." **She said**." well then, my name is Kyousuke, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Nice to meet you too." **He smirks a little.

After they meet each other, they have a little walk together in the park. At first, they didn't talk to each other so much, but after a few minutes they broke the silence.** "Where do you from?"** Kyousuke asked Tenma. **"Well…**_**I cannot tell him that I'm from the heavens, or not he will freak out….**_**I from hakuren district."** She had to lie. "**Oh…that was quite far** **thought."** Kyousuke said it with a little shock in his eyes. **"Are you a knight? Cuz you look like one."** Tenma said.** "Well, yes. In fact I'm in a first class." **Kyousuke said. As soon the day changes to night which has beautiful scenery of stars and the moon. **"Wow, it's so beautiful."** Tenma said when she looks to the starry sky with dazzling eyes. She didn't know that Kyousuke stared at her. Kyousuke felt his cheeks getting warm **"Well I guess we meet again tomorrow?"** Kyousuke asked Tenma and just nodded with a smile. **"Sure, why not? Okay sees you tomorrow!"** Tenma said as she ran away.

**Kyousuke POV**

As she gone, I felt my heart beat even faster than usual and suddenly I remember what Minamisawa-san told me._ Well, your heart will beat faster than usual and you will fill nervous when you in front with someone you loved. _I smirk to myself and think._ So this is love, huh? _And I leave the place.

**Time Skip: Next Morning.**

This time, Kyousuke is having a patrol around the village. Hoping for the girl to showed up again. **"Tsurugi, you will patrol the park area for today."** Kyousuke quite shocks to hear that he will patrol to the place that he meets Tenma, so he gladly follows the order from his leader and lefted.

**At the Park.**

When Kyousuke came to the park, the first thing he saw is a girl that walking with bare foot and picking some flower while humming a song. When he looks closely, he smiles. **"Tenma."** Tenma turn around and sweetly smile. **"Ah, Kyousuke, looks like you** **kept your promise." "Looks like it's our lucky day"** They felt happy when they are with each other. **"Ah,** **yes. These are for you."** Tenma said and gave a flower bracelet that she made by herself. When he saw Tenma tied it at his hand, Kyousuke smile sincerely to her **"Thanks."** Tenma can't help it but smile.

They were silence for once and Tenma broke the silence with a song._ ~Mune ni fuki kounda do wa soyokaze mitai ne dream~._ Tenma is singing her most favourite song. Kyousuke quite surprised that Tenma can sing that beautiful. **"You sure do have a nice voice." **Kyousuke said. **"Oh, thanks for the compliment." **She said with a faint blush that fit her cheeks. **"What is the title of the song?" **Kyousuke asked and Tenma smiled cheerfully. **"The name is "****Soyokaze**** Dream" It's one of my favourite song." **Tenma said with an energetic voice that almost makes Kyousuke sweat dropped. **"Is there any more song that you like to sing?" **Kyousuke asked with interest. **"Well I have this song that I always sing when I was little." **Tenma trying to recall her memories **"Well what is it?"** Kyousuke asked again. **"But it needs two people to sing it." "So you mean it's a duet song?" **Kyousuke said and Tenma nodded. **"Well I'm here. What is the title?"** Tenma smiled sadly and said **"its name is "Paradise of Light and Shadow" my mom sings it for me when I was little with my father years ago. They died in a car accident"** Kyousuke felt sorry for Tenma. **"Oh I'm so sorry for that." "It's okay. Well shall we start?"** Kyousuke just smile **"Lets" "I sing first."** Tenma took a long breath and stared to sing.

**Kyousuke POV **

When she sings the song with grace, I felt the song is quite sad and hurt. **"Kyousuke it's your turn." **Tenma said**. "Oh"** wake up from my Trans and started to sing

**Tenma POV**

When Kyousuke singing I quite surprised that he can sing that well. _It's been a long time I didn't hear this song._ Without I noticed I felt my tears are flowing down to my cheeks.

**Normal POV**

"**Tenma, why are you crying?"** Kyousuke asked with worry. **"Oh, it's nothing."** said Tenma while whipping her tears. **"I just remember my parents singing that."** And Kyousuke said **"Oh, I see, I'm sorry about that"** Tenma said **"Do you know what?" "What is it?" **Kyousuke asked Tenma. **"You sang beautifully and it is sweet."** Kyousuke blushed a little **"Well, thanks. You also have a sweet voice."**

After a few months they meet each other, Tenma started to love Kyousuke. Not as a friend but as a lover. Little that she knows that Kyousuke love her too. They didn't notice that it's almost dark. **"Oh, I must go now. Bye."** Tenma said and she started to run, but Kyousuke stop him. "**Wait, can we meet again? At the beach?"** Kyousuke ask.** "Sure, why not."** Tenma said it sweetly and leaved.

**Time Skip: Tomorrow evening at the Beach.**

At the beach, Kyousuke is waiting for Tenma to show up. _Where would she be? Don't tell me that she forgotten _**"While me waiting for her. I better walk around the shore"** Actually, Today is his day off so he thought maybe it's a good day for a walk at the beach.

**Tenma's POV**

"**Ah! I'm late! Kyousuke going to kill me if I'm late."** I raced to the door until Aoi gets in the way. **"Ah, Aoi can't talk now I'm late for something"** And I lefted leaving Aoi thinking what is going on.

**Normal POV**

"**Where is she anyway?"** Kyousuke think impatiently. Suddenly a girl bumped to her. **"Uh, sorry about that."** The girl said with guilt. When Kyousuke turned around hoping it's Tenma but no. the girl is her team mate in his squad. Kyousuke felt disappointed. **"Oh it's you". "What are you doing here Kinaki?"** He asked. **"Well, I felt boring so I thought that I take a walk near the shore"** and both of them start to talk each other.

Meanwhile, Tenma was at the beach. Searching for Kyousuke. **"Where is he?"** After a few minutes, she saw him near to the shore wearing his casual clothes. **"Ah! Kyousuke-."**But what that surprised she is seeing Kyousuke with the other girl. She felt like a thorn stabbed to her chest. Her eyes start to form tears.

"**Kyousuke?"** When Kyousuke heard someone call his name he turn around and saw Tenma surprised look that he is with Kinaki. **"Tenma."** But the thing that he shocks that Tenma's tears is starting to flow down to her cheeks. **"Wait,** **Tenma I can explain-"**Kyousuke said try to convince her. But his word was cut off by Tenma. **"STOP"** Tenma said it with anger**. "I thought you love me. But not."** **"I CAN'T BEALIVE THAT YOU USED ME KYOUSUKE! WHY!"** Tenma said it with anger and cry as she ran away. **"Wait, Tenma!"** but it's too late she leave the place.

Kyousuke tried to find her. To convince her that it's all just an accident. _Where the heck is you Tenma?_ Suddenly, he found her at the beach near to the shore. Singing a song that she will never forget. And the most shocking that she is heading toward the sea. **"Tenma!"** when Tenma heard her name was called she turned and saw Kyousuke watch her with shocking eyes. **"Why are you following me? Tsurugi."** Kyousuke felt hurt cuz she didn't call him with his first name again. **"Tenma all that you just seen is a misunderstanding. Kinaki is just my team mate in my squad. We're just friends** **and not more than that."** After Tenma listen to his explanation she asked. **"If she is your friend. Why she talk to you?"** Kyousuke said **"Actually today, our squad have a day off and such a coincidence she was here to calm her mind."** **"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings can you forgive me?"** Kyousuke hoping that she would forgive him. **"Maybe I could forgive you."** Kyousuke felt easier. **"But, one more question. Do you love me or not?"**

Silence covered the situation well, Until Tenma broke the silence. **"Why are you quite? Answer me Tsurugi!" **Finally, Kyousuke answered. **"Yes."** In quite voice. **"Huh I can't hear you." "I SAID YES I DO LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY** **HEART!"** Kyousuke quite shock that he said finally said it and he saw Tenma smile sadly. **"Thanks"** Tenma said it gladly **"and you know what I love you too"** they hugged each other. Kyousuke was shocked that Tenma's body is glowing in white light. **"Tenma what going on to you?"** But she didn't answer.

After a few minutes, the glow is fading and reveals the Tenma's true form. Kyousuke was shock when looking at her. She was wearing a beautiful white and silver coloured dress with a pair of silky white wings. **"Tenma you are?"** Kyousuke asked with great shock on looking at Tenma. **"Well, I'm an angel** **actually and I'm sure that you think its weird right?"** Tenma said hoping that Kyousuke won't reject her just because of its appearances **"You look beautiful!"** Kyousuke said with amazed.

"**Matsukaze Tenma."** A mysterious voice speaks. **"Who are you?!" **Kyousuke said. But Tenma stop him "**No Kyousuke its okay." "Do you know the** **consequences if an angel love a human?" "Yes, Kami-sama."** Tenma sadly speak. **"Are you ready to take the punishment?"** Before Tenma can answered Kyousuke cut her off **"Wait! Why Tenma should be punished while she** **didn't do any things wrong?"** Kyousuke with courage. _Kyousuke... _Tenma thinks. **"Tenma has broken the rules of loving a human. It was strictly forbidden in the heaven."**

Suddenly, Tenma's body is fading little by little. **"Tenma! What is happening to you? Why are you fading? " **Kyousuke said with tears forming at his eyes.** "Well, it's my punishment for broking the forbidden rule."** he ran to Tenma and hugged her. **"Kyousuke." **She felt something wet at her shoulder and she saw Kyousuke crying. **"Why you have to leave. I love you. Please don't leave me!" "It's okay Kyousuke. Please don't cry."** Tenma said with a soothing voice Kyousuke felt tears on his shoulder. **"We will meet again. I promise. Till that time comes, take my necklace for you to remember me."** Tenma said with a smile and handed the necklace to him and kissed Kyousuke for the last time before her lefted. _Sayonara Kyousuke. Till we meet again._ And she fades completely. Leaving Kyousuke alone at the shore with tears flowing from his eyes. **"TENMA!" **

**Two months later.**

Since the day Tenma fade, Kyousuke became more emotionless and didn't care people said about him.

The only thing that he hopes for is for Tenma to be her by his side.

One day. Kyousuke patrol the market area and saw a gold ring in a shop. The gold ring has a craving of a pair of wings and a diamond at the middle. He remembered what Tenma said to him before she faded completely._ Till we meet again. _He decided to buy the ring.

He looks at the necklace and the bracelet that Tenma give him. The necklace has an angel look-shaped pendant. He holds the pendant tightly in his hand._ Where are you Tenma? _While he was walking at the beach, he bumped to a girl. **"Ow, do watch where you going you stu- ." "Kyousuke?"** He knows that voice. The voice that he missed so much. He looked up and saw his love. Matsukaze Tenma. His angel. She smiled and said **"I told you I will be back. And I always kept my promise." "How did you come back?"** Kyousuke ask with confusion. **"Well let's say that I have some luck."** Tenma said with a sweet smile. They both laugh together and kissed each other.

_Okaeri Tenma_

_Hmm. Tadaima Kyousuke._

_**THE END**_

_**I'm sorry if its not that interesting **_

_**but please review...**_


End file.
